The Eye of A Changeling
by Lt. Barnes
Summary: One year after the return of Nightmare Moon, a changeling was born in the Ullinuan Hive, south of the Everfree Forest. This was no ordinary changeling. It was different from any other. w' ether it was a curse, blessing, disorder, or ability will depend on him.
1. The Eye of A Changeling Chapter 1

My first moments of life. Hatching out of that egg in a wet slippery mess. It was warm in that cocoon. Then all the sudden I was laying on the floor of my hive. It was still slightly warm outside the egg though. I opened my eyes seeing a big black creature picking me up. I was scared yet slightly comforted by its presence. I had no idea why. I was carried to this small room and left alone. I looked at myself and noticed, I was also one of those black creatures. I had no idea why, but I thought that i could speak. I tried it. My first word: "Shit!". Wow that was addicting. I decided to talk some more. Big mistake. "Where am I?"

Another black creature came into the room."You just hatched, idiot. Frickin formlings. Stay here".

After about twenty minutes, a bunch of changelings (as I learned we were called) came in and told me it was time to "feed". "I'm not hungry" I told them.

"How are you not at least hungry? Every time a formling hatches, It's usually starving",one of them said.

"I don't know" I replied.


	2. The Eye of A Changeling Chapter 2

I followed them into a room with a couple of ponies who were stuck to a wall by a sticky substance. They all lined with me in the back. They took their turns "feeding" off of the ponies. As it came to my turn, I just stood there confused. One, I wasn't hungry, and two, I didn't know how to "feed". One of the other changelings came up to me and said, "Just imagine absorbing essence, then try it".

I tried it, and ended up almost coughing out my lungs. "What the hell?". I didn't understand. I couldn't do what changelings were meant to do. I overheard one of the changeling talking about telling the queen. I saw him leave and I was taken back to my room. I just sat there and waited. Eventually, I was taken to the queen of our hive.

"You have a strange defect young changeling", she said in a commanding yet comforting voice. "I have no knowledge of what this is or how to fix it, unfortunately. I must then have you travel north to the Everfree forest. There you will find a shaman of young who can help you. Though be careful on your travels, for many dangers await you. Good luck"

I was given my saddlebags as I walked to the entrance to the hive. "Aye, stay safe kid".

"I'll try. Thanks", I replied.


	3. The Eye of A Changeling Chapter 3

It took me five moons to reach the Everfree forest. Every night I would wake to a distant howling. Not just a wolf. Something very large. I fortunately didn't come across this creature which I was grateful for. The next two moons I wandered the forest, mindlessly taking turns. Every few steps I see the same thing over again, deja-vu corrupting my brain, young as I was. I eventually found a small stream. I decided to follow it. Walking along I started seeing small pieces of clay and well maintained plants. I was getting close! I started trotting, following the stream I started seeing more signs of civilization. I came upon a small wood and clay hut. I stopped and looked around, looking for the owner. I didn't see anyone around so I knocked on the door. No-one answered. I sat down and waited. I soon fell asleep.


	4. The Eye of A Changeling Chapter 4

"I seem to have a visitor". I woke up with a start. Seeing in front of me, a zebra with many rings around her neck. I decided not to ask why.

"Uh, hello", I said with confusion.

"Hello indeed. I am Zecora", she said back.

"Is it possible that I could request your assistance?", I asked.

"Its is uncommon for a changeling to require my help, But indeed you shall have it.",she paused, "What is that troubles you?"

"I uh, I can't feed", I said shyly. Zecora stopped in her tracks, staring at me with what looked like almost fear.

She looked down in thought."This is most unusual", she said."This is nothing I can fix. This is something only you can overcome. This could be something you appreciate in your future or something you hate. That is up to you. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need"

"Thank you", I replied.


	5. The Eye of A Changeling Chapter 5

I spent an entire day just thinking about my condition. Would the other changeling like me? Would I die? Would I ever be able to feed? Does any other changeling have my condition too? These were only a few of the questions that assaulted my thoughts.

The next day I decided to explore the forest. Taking note to what my queen told me, I stuck to the most prominent trails. I walk along viewing the rich plantlife and foliage. I observed many insects, the most common was the mosquito. I walked along for a few more minutes then I came to a waterfall.

Well I had gotten bored and decided to test my flying skills (which I didn't have). Spreading my young, flexible, chitin wings, I started first with just hovering. Up and down my wing went, I was slowly starting to rise, and then, boom. Faceplant."Dammit", I cursed. I felt dizzy and decided to wait till later before trying again. I walked over to the little stream and stuck my face in it. Felt good. Well I was kinda tired so I just sat in the water. I picked up my foreleg watching the water run out of the holes in my hoof. Welp, I just crawled onto the bank of the stream and fell asleep. It was getting dark anyway.


	6. The Eye of A Changeling Chapter 6

"Samuel"

"Damnit, can't I just sleep?!"

"Not when you need training, Samuel"

"Princess Luna with all dear respect, I would like to know. What do I need training for?"

"You are going to save Equestria, Samuel"

"Oh for Celestia's sake. MY NAME ISN'T SAMUEL! I DON'T HAVE A NAME!"

"Oh, but you do"

"Alright, what kind of 'training' do I need?"

"Magic"

"Magic! I'm not even a year old yet"

"You will be before you know it"

"Okay… How are you gonna teach me magic? Don't you live in Canterlot? That's on the other side of the Everfree Forest"

"You'll see"

"Whatever, just get out of my dream, please"

"See you soon"

"Yeah, you too 'Sweetpea'"


End file.
